What is next?
by CandypopPrincess
Summary: Summary: Set after Trouble in Tokyo. Robin and Starfire are forced to discuss their little kiss in the rain. Beastboy and Raven go on a date and Cyborg...may or may not have found the one. Will the Titans tower still stand after all of this? Robxstar BBxR Cx?. A/N: I labeled this story as rated T but soon more adult theme will show up.You were warned.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

What is next?

 **Summary:** Set after Trouble in Tokyo. Robin and Starfire are forced to discuss their little kiss in the rain. Beastboy and Raven go on a date and Cyborg...may or may not have found the one. Will the Titans tower still stand after all of this?

 **Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own Teen Titans.

 **Author's words:** This story is mostly about Robin and Starfire. Later on, we will get to Beastboy and Raven, then Cyborg. Most of the characters (Robin, Starfire, Cyborg) are 18 or older and the rest (Beast Boy and Raven) are turning 18 soon. This is so due to some of the themes that will appear in this story. Also, I won't be able to update frequently, please bear with me. Also, you guys will find spelling and grammar errors. Please call them out if you see them.

* * *

It has been a few months since we returned from Tokyo. Robin has yet to discuss our kiss. It was as if he regretted it. I felt a little sting in my heart when I thought of that possibility.

But why would he regret it? It was obvious that he has the feelings for me, So how could he possibly regret kissing me?

Oh, that kiss.

I still dream about that kiss. It was just how I imagined it would be. Sweet, soft and all the good things that this world have. Like the Candy of the Cotton and mustard...It was like eating a candy of cotton with mustard topping. That sounds glorious. I shall try to purchase that later.

For a while, I didn't want to bother the others with Robin and my situation but soon it became too hard to conceal. When I talk to Cyborg and Beastboy about it, they were not of the help...they simply called Robin an idiot and said he'll come around. But that was over 3 months ago...he still has not come around.

I turn to Raven. We were having our girl talk and I finally brought it up.

" Finally, you tell me about that," Raven said.

I winced, I supposed it was rather stupid of me to try keeping a problem such as this from an empath.

" I was waiting for you to say something because...you guys were giving me a headache." Raven continued.

We were both sitting down on the floor, in front of her bed. Raven cross her legs.

"Really? Why didn't you say anything, friend Raven?" I wondered, " I felt like I was going the crazy. Beastboy and Cyborg could not understand."

"Those two?" Raven chuckled, "Star, I didn't directly go up to you because I felt that you would eventually come around and tell me when you were ready."

I nodded. Perhaps she was right.

" But, do you have any idea on how to fix this?-"

"Talk to him."

I have tried. Trust me. I have. But every time I start to talk, something comes up. Villains attacking the city. He had something untitans related to do. Meeting with the Batman.

Raven must've read my thoughts because she smirked then said, "Go to the gym during his workout session and do not let him leave until you feel that you guys had a satisfied talk."

I smiled happily and could feel myself leaving the ground, " Thank you friend Raven."

I left Raven's room and went back to my bedroom. I found silky chewing on one of my boots. I happily pick him up and twirled around with him. Silky gurgles happily. My time with Silky was cut short however by knocking on my door.

"Come in," I call out.

My bedroom door swish open and Robin walked in.

"Oh..Hey, Robin." I greeted.

He gave me a shy smile, " Hey star. The others are going out for Pizza and they want to know if you want to go along?"

" Yes, Of course."

My heart started pounding loudly, I became worried he would hear it.

I put Silkie down.

Robin and I join the others in the common room.

"Which Pizza parlor are we going to, friends?" I asked.

We usually do not go to the same pizza parlor more than twice.

"Pasty's" Beastboy answered, " I heard they got this new Tofu Pizza and I want to try it out."

"Watch it be nasty," Cyborg commented.

I giggled at them.

Patsy's was a brand new parlor and the owner was very happy that the Teen Titans would be eating at his restaurant. He even took a picture of us. He wanted to show it to his son, who was apparently a big fan of Robin's.

We all managed to sit in one both and like always, Robin sat next to me. Our long legs extremely close.

"Tofu Pizza. Here I come." BeastBoy said rubbing his hands together as he licks his lips.

We soon order our pizza. I ordered a Bacon and chicken topping pizza and sprayed it with mustard.

I didn't realize how hungry I really was until I took that first bite.

As we started eating, the topic of Robin and me came up...well Beastboy brought us up out of thin air…

"So Robin, when are you going to take Starfire out on a date?"

He received a smack in the back of his head from Raven.

* * *

Author's Note: Welp. How are you guys liking it so far? Good? Bad? Please leave reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

What is next?

Summary: Set after Trouble in Tokyo. Robin and Starfire are forced to discuss their little kiss in the rain. Beastboy and Raven go on a date and Cyborg...may or may not have found the one. Will the Titans tower still stand after all of this?

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

I was woken by the Titan alarm. Control freak was robbing a new video store that had open a few days prior. I quickly changed into my uniform and joined the others. Robin and Cyborg drove, while Raven, Beastboy (as a bird) and I flew there. It didn't take very long for us to defeat him. Soon, we were back to the tower and back to the same old routine.

I concluded that Robin was avoiding me. His actions continued to confuse me and at one point, I even blamed myself. I thought about leaving him alone and let the idea of us ever becoming the couple dies. His actions were the answer that I needed. Robin obviously regretted the kiss.

I changed into some sweats and hit the Titans gym. I needed to let out some of the steam...as the others would. I did not expect to find Robin punching out a bag. This was not his normal gym day and gym time. He stopped in his track when he saw me.

"Hey, star." He greeted, " Come to punch out a few bags?"

I simply nodded.

"Come over."

I cautiously walk over to Robin. I watched him punch out a bag for a few then start hitting my own bag.

The more I punch the angrier I got. I was mostly mad at Robin. I was mad at him for refusing to admit to his feelings for so long*Punch* *punch* For kissing me then running away *Punch* *punch* For ignoring me *punch* and for not taking me out on a date already *punch* *punch* *punch* *punch*

"Star...Star...calm down."

I gasped when I saw where the punching bag had landed and the damage that it did.

"We need to talk."

My heart was beating crazy in my chest. Robin wanted to have the talk. Was he going to kick me out of the team?

I groaned loudly then drop down on my bed. Why was I so stupid? Why did I have to punch the bag so hard that it made a hole in the gym wall...How could I lose control like that?

My communicator beeped. He told me to meet him on the roof.

Robin was sitting down on the edge of the roof, his feet dangling over the building. I join him.

" You will have to give me a few days to pack," I told him.

He gave me a concerned look. " We didn't discuss you going on vacation?"

" Not vacation." I start to playing around with my fingers. "I thought you called me up to tell me that you were going to kick me out of the team," I explained hopelessly.

Robin frowned, " Where'd you even get that idea?".

He sighed, " Star, you can stay here and be a part of the Titans for however long that you want."

I gave him a sad smile.

"Star, I called you up here to talk about us. I think I've made you wait long enough."

My heart flutters at his words. _Us_? So, there was an us after all?

Robin took a deep breath.

" Star," he started out, " I want to us to try it out...being a couple that is."

I tried not to smile. Robin wanted us to become the couple. _Finally_. After four years of waiting. I tried to keep a straight face as he talked.

" I'm sorry about practically ignoring you after Tokyo. I just couldn't face you. Batman put all these stupid ideas in my head about dating a teammate and I-"

"Robin?"

"Yeah, Star?"

"Stop talking."

Our second kiss was better than the first. There was no holding back. My hands slowly made their way to his face. Holding it. We were suddenly the only ones in the world. The kiss got too passionate and we had to stop. The fact that we were sitting on a roof with our feet dangling and too much movement can result in us falling off the building had something to do with it.

Raven was happy by the news.

"Finally." she said, " I can now get some peace from you guys."

I blushed.

" Are you guys now a couple?"

I frowned...I guess. That's what Robin suggested.

" Ok...When are you guys going out on your first date?"

I frowned again...we didn't discuss that. But, I wasn't worried. I was that we will go on our first date...eventually.

When I went back to my room. I danced around happily. My feet refuse to touch the ground. I was happy. I was truly happy.

Robin and I were finally the couple. I started thinking about all the couple things I've seen people do in movies that Robin and I can now do. Go to the dinner and the movie. Hold hands (Although we do a share amount of that now). _Kiss_. I can kiss him whenever I want. I start to analyze the difference between kissing and a simple language transfer.

I concluded that what Robin and I did on the roof can never be called a simple language transfer. It was more than that. Way more than that.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey beauties. Thanks so much for the read. Did you guys like this chapter? Let me know how you guys feel about it. XOX.


End file.
